The Mikaelson Heir
by keepingklarolinereal
Summary: Caroline thought she had seen the last of Klaus the day she graduated. Little did she know, that was totally wrong. Now, she's planning a college life, her perfect dorm, and her dream future. That is, until, one discovery that she never thought possible changes her life forever. The Original Hybrid is back, and Klaus and Caroline are in for the ride of their eternal lifetime.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

 **Hello my lovelies! This is a new story that has been floating around in my brain for a while. So, I finally sat down and wrote a first chapter. I don't really know what people will think of my idea, so I thought I would send the first three chapters on a test run. In this story, it takes place right after graduation, in July and will follow through until the end. It starts big and flares, so be ready! A few quick notes though:**

 **-Haley is NOT pregnant nor mentioned in this story and it's story line.**

 **-Caroline and Tyler have split amicably, and Tyler will not interfere with the story line either.**

 **-Original siblings included are= Rebekah, Klaus, and Elijah**

 **-Bonnie is NOT dead in my story. She didn't die after graduation like in the show. She is a helpful, supporting, and ALIVE character.**

 **-Elena will be mentioned, but not often. She's off living her sire bonded life with Damon.**

 **-Klaus moved to New Orleans to start over, not to deal with Marcel. There is no rivalry between them in this story, nor is there a Haley issue, as stated above. Only Klaroline!**

 **-Stebekah**

 **So that's my list! I hope you enjoy this story experiment, and if you do, please review. I would love to hear feedback on whether this story should continue! Happy reading.**

 **~Erin**

* * *

 **CAROLINE POV**

I felt like absolute _crap_.

I didn't think that vampires could even feel this miserable. All I wanted to do was curl up in my covers and sleep for eternity, but that's when I felt the familiar lurch in my stomach. Immediately I sprung out of bed and made a beeline for my bathroom.

Once the contents of my stomach, which was wasn't much, had been emptied into the porcelain bowl, my body slumped against the shower door. I was physically and mentally exhausted, and consecutively puking for the past four mornings was not helping.

"Caroline? Are you here?" Bonnie's voice echoed through my bedroom, and I moaned in reply. The heels of Bonnie's boots clicked against the hardwood floor of my room. She found me leaning against the shower in complete agony.

"Care, oh my gosh. What's wrong?" Bonnie crouched on the floor next to me.

"I'm sick. I'm miserable, icky, and sick." I groaned, and Bonnie gave me a sympathetic smile. But then the same realization that I had had previously hit her.

"Caroline, you're a vampire. Isn't it a written rule that vampires can't get sick?" Bonnie asked me, now slightly panicked. I weakly shrugged my shoulders.

"Okay, we're going to figure out what's wrong with you. I'm calling backup." Bonnie said, getting up from the floor and pulling her smartphone from her pocket. I nodded, which was all I could muster. I watched as Bonnie dialed a number, then placed the cellular device to her ear.

"Hey, Stefan, it's Bonnie. I'm going to need some help." I heard Bonnie start a conversation, and then she left the bathroom for a few brief moments. I heard her conversing with Stefan in an urgent tone, and then I heard her say her farewells. Soon, she was crouching next to me again.

"Come on, let's get you to bed." Bonnie helped me up off the floor. We made our way to my unmade bed, which I willingly crawled into. Snuggling into my covers, I made myself comfortable.

"Stefan is going to be here soon. Is there anything you want? Ginger ale, saltines?" Bonnie questioned me. All I did was groan 'sleep', and then I was out.

* * *

I awoke to someone staring at me. Stefan was watching over me, a small smile on his face. I groaned into my pillow, annoyed with Bonnie for calling the one person who would bug me into letting him care for me.

"Go away, Stefan." I was a bit snarky, mostly because I didn't want to be pestered by my overcaring friends. All I wanted was to feel better and to get on with my life. But I knew Stefan and Bonnie would not be letting that happen.

"You have to tell me what's wrong before I will go away." He rebutted, and I turned my head to face Stefan, who was giving me an even bigger teasing smile.

"I feel like crap. But I'm kinda feeling normal." I replied, sitting up in my bed. The nausea I had felt earlier had seemed to disappear. That was something that had been common the past couple days. I would feel like death for an hour and a half, then all the sudden feel better.

"Bonnie said you were throwing up. That's not normal, especially for a vampire. Whatever is going on, Caroline, we need to fix it or figure it out." Stefan had taken on a more serious expression. I looked at him, and pondered it for a moment. I was _really_ tired of being sick. Figuring out what was going on could be beneficial.

"What do we need to do?" I asked Stefan, my hands absentmindedly toying with the quilt that covered my full size bed.

"That would be a question for our resident witch." Stefan remarked, making me let out a small laugh. Bonnie was our go-to for anything magical, which I think was a bit annoying to her. But in the end, she was always willing to help us.

"Okay."

I pulled myself out of bed, and headed towards my closet to change out of my wrinkled pajamas. I felt semi-better. Choosing a quick outfit consisting of a tank top, a pair of shorts, and a pair of wedged sandals, I shooed Stefan out of my room so that I could change. He hastily removed himself, and I began to quickly change. Throwing a new set of undergarments on, I slipped the tank top over my head and wrestled my jean shorts on. My shorts were a bit hard to button, but I was able to wrangle them on. Lastly, I slid on my sandals before I left my room and headed to the living room. Stefan stood waiting, with Bonnie next to him.

"So what are we going to do?" I asked, and Bonnie pulled her grimoire from behind her back.

"We are going to use a good old fashioned detection spell to see what's making you feel so hellish. Once that's done, we'll work on a cure or a remedy if needed. If it's something even more complicated, we'll work from there." Bonnie placed her grimoire on the coffee table, and Stefan began lighting the candles that had been spread across my living room.

"You're going to need blood, I assume?" I asked Bonnie as I sat on the floor in front of the coffee table. Bonnie nodded as she placed a stone mortar and pedestal on the table before dumping a small array of herbs inside it. I willingly offered my hand, and Bonnie gently pricked my finger, letting the small crimson drop fall into the stone vestibul.

"Okay, here we go." Bonnie finished mixing the ingredients of the spell, and opened her grimoire to a specific page. Her eyes scanned the page before a slur of words left her lips.

" _Suscipe benedictionem hanc viam ostendit nobis sanitatem, ac prae se ferre alicuius amici mei plerasque evenire. Nobis auxilium sanare est amens, et fructum in lumine consolationis._ " Bonnie spoke the spell effortlessly. After a moment, her eyes shot open and a loud gasp escaped her lips. A look of disbelief crossed her face, and panic surged through my veins.

"Bonnie, what's wrong with me? What did you see?" I fired questions at her, and Bonnie was hesitant to respond. It was like she was speechless.

"What's wrong with Caroline, Bonnie?" Stefan joined in my interrogation, which prompted Bonnie to speak.

"Maybe it's best if Caroline and I have a girl moment." Bonnie looked from me to Stefan with a determined glance, but I shot her idea down. I _needed_ Stefan there, mostly for my own sanity.

"It's fine, Bonnie. Whatever is wrong with me, Stefan can know. He's here for me." I responded, and Bonnie nodded with my confirmation and consent. It looked as if words were failing her for a moment until she finally blurted out the diagnosis.

"Believe me, I don't know how this is physically even possible, but apparently it is. Caroline, you're pregnant."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **I hope you enjoyed, and please** **remember** **to give me your feedback! Heres to chapter 2!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

 **Hey guys! Here's chapter 2!**

 **~Erin**

* * *

 **CAROLINE POV**

An instant feeling of dread washed over me. I was pregnant. There was no physical way that I had conceived a child. Vampires don't reproduce.

"That's impossible." I breathed. Bonnie shook her head, and Stefan still had a diluted look of shock on his sculpted features.

"I didn't think it was possible either. But I felt the child's energy. It's strong, almost overwhelming. Caroline, you're definitely pregnant. I don't know how, but you are." Bonnie placed her hands on my own, which were now slightly shaky.

"So what Caroline has is morning sickness?" Stefan questioned Bonnie, who nodded at him.

Morning sickness. I was _pregnant._ It still sounded so foreign, yet everything made sense.

"I'm guessing now would be an appropriate time to call Tyler and tell him the big news? I'm sure he'd want to know about the new responsibility in his life." Bonnie suggested, and then the truth hit me like a spiralling freight train.

* * *

 *****Flashback*****

 _It was the night of graduation, and Klaus had left me standing in awe and shock on Mystic Falls High School's football field. The words he had spoken were breathtaking, and Tyler was free to come home. But Klaus' final words kept repeating themselves over and over in a loop throughout my head. I couldn't escape them._

' _He was your first love, and I intend to be your last.'_

 _No matter how many times I tried to talk myself out of it, I had to keep driving. Klaus saying those words had struck a chord within me. There were feelings that I had suppressed for so long erupting in my mind. My relationship with Tyler seemed so inadequate to what my feelings towards Klaus were, and I knew that I needed to tell him._

 _So before I could tell myself different, I was in my car driving to the Mikaelson mansion. I was still wearing my dress from graduation, but now it was undeniably wrinkled. In my head I was silently praying that Klaus hadn't boarded a flight to New Orleans. I just needed to tell him. I had to tell him._

 _When I reached the Mikaelson's driveway, and recognized Klaus' SUV in the circular drive, my prayers seemed to have been answered. Parking my Ford in front of the house, I vamp sped to the door. My knuckles rapped against the dark wood, the sound of approaching footsteps making my blood rush. Soon the door flew open, revealing Klaus. A leather artist's portfolio was in his grasp._

" _Caroline. What are you doing here?" Klaus' face was a mask of confusion. I gulped, suddenly aware of what I was doing. And that's when I blurted out something neither of us were expecting._

" _Don't go." I breathed, and Klaus looked at me._

" _Caroline, sweetheart…" Klaus trailed off. He probably thought that I was drunk, knocking on his door at 12 am. But I was completely sober._

" _Don't leave." I repeated, and Klaus looked at his feet and sighed._

" _Come in, love." Klaus invited me in, and I gladly followed him through the doorway. I watched as Klaus placed his portfolio on top of a pile of matching luggage._

" _What are you doing here, Caroline?" Klaus asked me. I didn't answer right away, but noticed how all the furniture was covered by white sheets. It was obvious that Klaus was leaving._

" _I came to talk to you." I crossed my arms across my chest subconsciously, and Klaus gave me an expectant look._

" _I have a flight to New Orleans in two hours. I gave permission for Tyler to return to Mystic Falls. I offered you a chance, Caroline. Why are you asking me to stay?" Klaus looked deep into my eyes, and that's when I broke._

" _I've tried to talk myself out of what I'm feeling, and I know that I love Tyler. But every time I try to think of my life, you're right there. And I hate that I care for you. Because I think of all the terrible things you've done, and I still have feelings for you." My words poured from my lips, and that's when Klaus did something that was completely surreal._

 _He kissed me._

 _My lips crashed against his in a hurry. Kissing him was like dousing myself in everything that I had banned myself from feeling. Klaus tasted of bourbon and cinnamon, and smelled of pine and canvas. It was overwhelming how skilled his lips were. His hands traveled to grasp my waist as he pulled me against himself. My hands tangled in his honey curls, and I loved the feeling of his stubble against my cheeks._

 _It didn't hit me that Klaus had vamp sped us to his bedroom until my back hit the goose down pillows on his bed. Klaus took a moment to breath, and that's when he spoke to me._

" _Are you sure, Caroline?"_

 _I nodded, letting Klaus know that I wanted this. And then we fell into bed._

 *****End Flashback*****

* * *

"Caroline? You okay?" I heard Bonnie's voice, which pulled me out of my daze. Turning my head, I nodded to her that I was fine. Stefan placed a hand on my shoulder. I think he knew what was wrong.

"Bonnie, I don't think that calling Tyler is going to do any good." Stefan told Bonnie quietly, and a look of realization spread across her face. Then she asked me a question that I dreaded answering.

"Who's the father, Caroline?" Bonnie asked me. I turned away, scared of what my friends would think of me when they found out the truth.

"Bonnie, I don't think…" Stefan tried to change the conversation when I held my hand up to stop him. Bonnie was my best friend. She wouldn't judge me.

"I'll tell her, Stefan. And you as well." I replied, and Stefan nodded.

Taking a deep breath, I admitted my secret.

"The father isn't Tyler because the last person I slept with wasn't him. It was Klaus." I admitted, which made Bonnie's jaw slacken in surprise. I felt ashamed, but I wasn't sorry for sleeping with the Original Hybrid. That night with Klaus had been irreplaceable.

Silence blanketed the room. Stefan was still staring at me, and Bonnie kept shaking her head. It was like they couldn't fathom the fact that I had fallen for Klaus. My nickname to Damon was 'Klaus Bait'. Our chemistry got the best of us, and we made a choice.

"Do you have Klaus' number?" Stefan asked me, and I shook my head. I knew the number by heart, if I was being completely honest.

"Tyler will have to know." Bonnie spoke up. I turned to her and nodded.

There had been a rift between Tyler and I. After Klaus banished him, our relationship fell to the wayside of Tyler's priorities. I knew that he was sleeping with other women in the Appalachians. But there had never been a formal break up between us. I knew that we were over, and he deserved to know that the child wasn't his if he heard about the pregnancy. Which knowing the supernatural gossip chain, he eventually would.

"Stefan, can you call Klaus?" I mustered up the courage to ask my friend for the task. Klaus liked Stefan, and I didn't have the mindset to tell him the news. I was still in slight shock.

"Yeah, of course, Caroline. Where's your phone?" Stefan questioned me, and I pointed to my room. With my direction, Stefan went to get my phone, leaving Bonnie and I alone. I couldn't read her feelings.

"You think I'm a slut, don't you?"

Bonnie's head snapped up at my question.

"Of course I don't think you're a slut, Caroline. I'm just worried about your safety." Bonnie began gathering all her witch utensils.

"Why would you be worried about my safety? I'm pregnant, I don't have the Black Plague." I responded, and Bonnie looked at me.

"Think, Caroline. You're pregnant with the Original Hybrid's child, which automatically becomes Klaus' greatest weakness. You're going to be a target for every person Klaus has ever pissed off. You're going to need round the clock protection. I don't know how this is even possible, but other supernatural people are going to want to know. I can't protect you by myself." Bonnie delivered her concerns. She held many valid points, and I realized one simple fact.

I was in big danger.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Now on to chapter 3!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

 **Hey guys. This is the end of my trail chapters for this story. I hope you enjoyed this little experiment, and please review if you think I should continue of have ANY plot ideas! I'm totally open to continue writing and would love feedback and suggestions! I hope enjoy this last chapter. Happy reading!**

* * *

 **KLAUS POV**

I watched as the parade flowed down Bourbon street. Music blared as colorful lights and sounds filled the air. I could smell the alcohol and hear the heartbeats of the humans below me on the balcony. Humans, enjoying their fun, unaware of the underground turmoil of the supernatural world.

New Orleans was a beautiful city. It had been my home for many years before Mikhail had found us. After my family fled, Marcel took over the city and now was it's temporary ruler. I allowed him his fun, but he was still under my guidance.

I was enjoying the sight of the festivities when my cell phone began to ring. The sound was sharp, and I instinctively pulled my phone from my pocket. Looking at the screen, I was surprised to see who was calling.

 _Caroline Forbes_

I slid the answer bar, and spoke.

"Hello, love."

"Klaus, it's Stefan." I was surprised to hear the voice of a Salvatore brother instead of my blonde angel. But realizing that Stefan was calling me from Caroline's phone, a small ounce of concern and panic settled inside me.

"Stefan. What a surprising call. May I ask why you're calling me from Miss Forbes' phone when you most likely have one of your own?" I questioned the younger Salvatore brother.

"I'm calling because Caroline needs you. There's been….a develop, of sorts." Stefan said slowly, and immediately my mind went to the worst case scenario.

"What's wrong with her?" I replied, trying to hide the semi-panic in my voice.

"You're not going to believe me. It's something that no one thought was possible. But Bonnie performed a spell, and confirmed it."

"Tell me, Stefan." I instructed him.

"Caroline's pregnant."

Those words left me speechless. It couldn't be possible. It's _not_ possible. Vampires couldn't have children.

"That's impossible. She's a vampire." I breathed.

"And you're a Hybrid. Part werewolf, part vampire, which means that you're still able to have children. We just don't know how Caroline can. Bonnie thinks it's something magic related, most likely dark." Stefan explained the Bennett witch's reasoning. It was plausible, but I needed to see Caroline. I needed to speak to her.

"Take care of her, Stefan. I'll be in Mystic Falls by nightfall." I ended the call.

I entered my bedroom in search of luggage. Finding my leather duffle, I began throwing an assortment of clothing into it, along with toiletries. I grabbed my lap and put it in it's case, along with all my needed charging cords. My phone was on fire with all the calls I was making.

Once my transportation to the airport, my flight plans, and my house in Mystic Falls had been handled, I shouldered my duffle and carried my portfolio and laptop case in my hand. Making my way into the kitchen, I placed my luggage next to the counter and headed straight to the bourbon. I unscrewed the bottles cap, and took a sip straight from the glass bottle.

"Where are you going, Niklaus?" Elijah's broad voice rang clear. I looked at my brother, whose eyes were trained on my pile of luggage. I placed the bottle of alcohol back down, and screwed the cap back on. Taking a breath, I revealed my travel plans.

"I'm going to Mystic Falls, Elijah."

"Why is there a need? We have plenty of responsibilities here, Niklaus. Now is not the time for unnecessary traveling." Elijah chastised my plans.

"There is, in fact, a very daunting challenge that awaits me when I arrive in Virginia." I responded, approaching my luggage. Elijah gave me a puzzled glance, so I elaborated on the subject in a brief phrase.

"I slept with Caroline at her graduation, and now, according to a spell performed by the Bennett witch, Caroline is pregnant with my child."

Elijah's noble face contorted into one of disbelief.

"We can't procreate, Niklaus. It's impossible." Elijah tried to confront me.

"I know you can't, but the Original Hybrid can. My werewolf side had magically put offspring in a vampire. So, I am going to Mystic Falls to figure out this miraculous happening." I threw my duffle over my shoulder, and grabbed my laptop and portfolio. Elijah spoke to me as I was heading towards the door.

"Are you going to bring Caroline here?"

I hesitated for a moment. I really didn't know what I was walking into.

"I really do not know, Elijah." I responded as I walked under the stairwell and into the courtyard. Elijah then spoke something that stopped me in my tracks.

"Remember, Niklaus, that if Miss Forbes is in fact carrying the Mikaelson heir, her safety and security just became our top priority. She must be protected at all times from our numerous enemies that will wish to harm her." Elijah warned me, and I nodded.

"Goodbye, Elijah."

"Farewell, Niklaus, and good luck."

I wasn't going to let anything happen to Caroline, or this child.

* * *

 **CAROLINE POV**

I could hear Stefan conversing with Klaus over the phone. Bonnie had gathered her things and left already, needing to recuperate after the spell she had cast. It had obviously taken a chunk of energy from her, and I wanted her to rest.

I had to prevent myself from eavesdropping on Stefan and Klaus. Even though it was about me, I was worried about what Klaus would think of me. Or even whether he would believe. A pregnant vampire is quite the commodity in the supernatural universe.

Patiently, I waited for Stefan to finish. I was on the fence about wanting to know Klaus' reaction. What if he hated me? I was so freaking nervous, and I hated it. But if I knew Klaus, I knew that family meant everything. And I was carrying a member of the Mikaelson family.

"Hey, Care." Stefan stepped out of my bedroom, my phone in his hand. He had finished talking to Klaus by the looks of it.

"What did he say?" I asked.

"At first, he was wondering why I was calling him from your cell phone. Then, when I told him, he didn't believe me. But after a little convincing, he began to freak out a bit. But now, he's fine. And he's coming here." Stefan explained his conversation, but the last bit threw me for a loop.

"Klaus is coming _here?"_ I asked, slightly panicked.

"He said he'll be here by nightfall."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **I hope you have enjoyed these chapters, and give me some feedback. What did you like? What did you dislike? Are there any characters you think should be included in the story? Do you like the alternating POVs? Should I continue writing or stop? Please answer, and thanks SO much for reading. I hope you liked it!**

 **~Erin**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

 **OH MY GOD THE REACTIONS I GOT ON THIS STORY! I am so happy that so many people enoyed the first three chapters, so this story is officially in progress. Thanks to those who followed my request by reviewing, it was such a game changer! Here's chapter four, which could be considered a filler with a surprise ending. Happy reading!**

* * *

 **CAROLINE POV**

Stefan prepared me a light lunch before he left to do some stuff he needed to do. My mom was at a conference for law enforcement, and wouldn't be home for another few days. So I was completely by myself to dwell on my news. I was pregnant, and I didn't know how it was possible. Not to mention, the Original Hybrid was coming to Mystic Falls in less than four hours. This week just became a whole lot more interesting.

I thankfully divulged in the small bowl of tomato soup and the half grilled cheese that Stefan had graciously made me. My morning sickness had eased off, and now I was back to feeling better. As best as I could, that it. Everything felt so surreal now. I was going to have a child, a privilege I thought I had lost. But it was also with a man that was known for being the most unforgiving and monstrous creature in the world. Just thinking of Klaus made me start to panic.

Quickly eating, I decided that I needed some serious retail therapy. Shopping always relaxed me. And I needed relaxing. So I cleaned up my dishes, and headed to my bedroom to change into something more presentable. Strolling to my closet, I selected a flattering peplum tank top with a flattering silhouette. It was colored a light peach, so I decided to pair it with white capris and silver sandals.

Once I changed and French braided my blonde curls, I went on the hunt for my lanyard with my wallet and car keys. Finding it sitting on my bathroom counter, I slipped the lanyard around my neck and headed to the garage.

My Ford Fusion was parked on the left side, and I unlocked the driver's side door and slid into the seat. Once I had buckled my seatbelt, I pressed the remote for the garage door to open. I started the car and backed out, closing the garage door when I was in the street.

I started driving into town, and turned up my radio to the local pop station. Beyoncé filled my ears, and I let myself relax as I drove. It was 2 pm, and the stores in town closed at five, so I had plenty of time to enjoy myself. When I reached the town square, I parked my car in front of one of the many businesses on Mystic Falls Main Street.

I climbed out of my car, and locked it. Looking around, I surveyed the nearest stores to see what I wanted to look at. My favorite boutique seemed like a good choice. I walked across the street from where I had parked, and entered the store in search of something cute.

I was immediately greeted by a wave of summer fashion. A pair of Jack Rogers rose gold sandals peaked my interest. They were strappy, with a low heel, and even better, they were on sale. I checked for my size, and was pleased to find a pair in an 8. Snatching them up, I perused around the store some more. But nothing else caught my attention.

Taking my find to the register, I quickly checked out and headed back outside. I made a quick detour to my car to stow my purchase, then I was back on the hunt. Walking down the sidewalks, I waved at a few familiar faces. I kept scanning windows, but nothing really popped out at me. That was, until, I reached the children's and maternity boutique.

Duckies, as it was so preciously named, took me for a loop. The news of my pregnancy came flooding back to me. I suddenly felt the urge to go inside, and so I did. When I entered the store, I was bombarded with the smell of rose and pastel colors. It made me hyper aware of where I was and what I was doing.

Taking a deep breath, I went towards the baby aisle. Cute onesies, bibs, and stuffed animals overwhelmed me as I browsed. I traced the shelves carefully, and when my eyes landed on a small caramel colored teddy bear, I couldn't help but scoop it up into my arms. It looked exactly like a stuffed bear I had had as a little girl. So that was the first thing that I placed in my basket. A small pile began to form after that.

In the end of my streak, I ended up in the changing room with a small pile of maternity clothes. Knowing I was going to need these eventually, I chose the top of my selections. With three tops and two pairs of pants, a teddy bear, and a guide to pregnancy, I headed to the register.

"Hello Caroline!" A cheery voice greeted me. My head immediately shot up at the familiar voice. It was Mrs. Mayfair, a wife of one of my mom's deputies. She was also a known town gossip. Of all my luck.

"Hi Mrs. Mayfair." I responded through gritted teeth. I clutched my debit card in my hand.

"So who are you shopping for? This certainly isn't for you, I hope! A bright young girl you are, attending Whitmore in the fall. Your mother is so proud!" Mrs. Mayfair chatted on, and I just shook my head, and then nodded.

"My, um, second cousin is pregnant. She has a baby shower this weekend, so I decided to buy her a small care package." I quickly managed to create a small lie, and Mrs. Mayfair gave me a quizzical look before starting to ring up my selections.

"Alright, dear. Your total comes to $76.90. You found some great clearance pieces. Is that going to be debit?" I responded to her question by handing over my debit card. Mrs. Mayfair scanned it handed me my receipt and quickly signed it, and she quickly packaged up my things. Taking my bags, I thanked Mrs. Mayfair before retreating back out of the store.

I walked to my car once more, and placed my shopping bags into the backseat of the car. Locking the doors once more, I retreated to find another place to shop. But then I realized that there wasn't any where else I could go unless I wanted to go out of Mystic Falls. But I was was craving something sweet. So I decided to head to McFarlan's, a local bakery with the most _amazing_ pastries. Walking across three blocks, my vampire senses could smell the delicious scents of sugar and pastry dough as I neared the storefront.

Stepping over the threshold, I was greeted by a nearly empty store. Looking down at my phone, I realized that it was almost four o'clock. That meant that the lunch crowd had dispersed. Quickly, I looked up so that I could get someone's attention to order. A young girl, probably a sophomore or junior in high school finally caught my eye and stepped to the counter to allow me to order.

"How can I help you?" She asked me, and I responded with my usual order.

"One apple turnover, with the raisins." I replied with a smile.

"Okay. We do have a special running, if you're interested. It's twelve assorted pastries for six bucks." The girl was obviously trying to make some sales, so I gave in. I could eat the rest of the dozen for breakfast and snacks. Not to mention, as of recent news, I _was_ eating for two.

"Okay. Just give me a mystery box." I agreed, handing over six bucks in cash. The girl smiled, and went over to her coworker for him to fill the order. She then went to the cash register and made me a recipe it, returning to where I stood at the counter a moment later.

"Those should be out in a minute. By the way, aren't you Caroline Forbes?" The teen asked me, and I nodded.

"I loved your cheer routines at the pep rallies last year. My friends and I want to be just like you. Miss Mystic Falls and chairman of the prom committee. You had such a awesome high school life." She was rambling, and eventually caught herself. And man was she wrong for wanting to be like me. I was an undead vampire teenage girl, who was knocked up by a psychopathic vampire/werewolf hybrid.

"Hey-" I had to take a second to glance at the girl's name tag. "Andrea. Don't try to be anyone but yourself, okay?" I told her, and Andrea nodded. Just then, my order was completed and she handed it to me over the counter.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Good luck at college!" She waved eagerly as I exited the building. Making my way back to my car, the smells of the pastries in my hands became overly tantalizing.

Once I arrived at my car, I loaded my pastries into the passenger side, then headed over the driver's side. I slipped inside, and closed the door before I buckled my seatbelt. Starting the car, I pulled out of my parking space and began my drive home. It was a quick trip, and soon I was pulling into my driveway with a half a jelly pastry in my mouth. I had gotten a sweet tooth on the ride back/

Opening my garage door, I pulled into the drive. I pressed the garage door shut behind me. Stopping the car, I unbuckled my seatbelt and grabbed all my purchases. I locked my car doors, and headed into the house. Placing my keys on the rack in the hallway, I walked towards the living room. I was still munching down on my sweet treat, and I didn't even notice the individual who sat squarely on my couch. So when they spoke, it through me for a second until I realized who it was.

"Really, love. Do you sincerely think that a jelly pastry is an appropriate dietary choice for an expectant mother? I thought you knew better, love."

Klaus.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Hope you enjoyed! There is more to come.**


End file.
